Dear Prowl, Its me Bee
by GoldenBug Prime
Summary: Two year since the battle for the AllSpark with Megatron. Since Prowl had died, giving his life up to save them all. Things tend to change over two years and Bumblebee knows that. So he decides to tell the ol'Ninja. In the only way he can! In a letter. Join Bee and him pals as he live his life on Cybertron, figure out new emotions and finding himself.
1. Dear Prowl, its me Bee

Me: New story!

Wally:*looks down* New Muse?

Me:*nodded* Heck yeah! But don't worry Wals! I still writing your stories. Its just that this one has been run around in my brain.

Shiro: What brain?

Me:*smacks him* Shut up!

Wally: Fortune-I mean Prime does not own anything your reading but the idea that your reading.

Me: Enjoy!

* * *

Dear Prowl,

It's me, Bumblebee…um…it's been two year since the battle with Megaton and you being dead…

I….

It's been two year….Um I think I wrote that already. Um…yeah…

So….Um, many things have change since you been gone. I'm writing to you even though you would never read this. Being dead and all...but Sari says it would help with all the feelings I'm holding in. So…here I am…writing…So here I go. There is no such thing as a Prime now. The council took away the name tittle away. Something about the bots getting such an honorable tittle and miss using it. You have to earn it now by making something of yourself.

The others are doing great by the way!

Optimus, who goes by his birth design Orion, is under the teachings of Ultra Magnus along with Sentinel Prime. He works with the new bot, fresh out of the academy, teaching them the ropes on how to fight the enemy with guns and swords. Yeah he got some upgrades. Like two hidden blades in his arms, laser guns, gotten rid of his ax and grapples. He also works as a data record-keeper; it's like being a human librarian as Sari puts it. He's not a shy and awkward anymore but still kind.

Ratchet's still a medic-dot and just as grumpy, although he did mellow out a bit. Just a bit though. He changed big time! He replaced his helmet with a new one, gotten thinner and younger. It would shock you to your circuits. How that had happen? Well…you can thank Sari and the AllSpark for that. He and Ironhide became really good friends after Ratchet beet the slag out of him. No matter what the age or size, ol'Ratch is the most feared mech on the plant.

Bulkhead works with his parents at their farm. Protecting the Energon from stray Decepticons or wild cyber beast. He loves it so much that I can help but want to join him. Though we both know I'm no country bot. Yes, Bulky and I are still friends. The best of friends mind you! Though we do get into arguments; him not taking the position of being a ground-bridging tech-bot and me not taking the job of Earth ambassador.

Sari is with us on Cybertron, helping us (mostly Bulkhead-I think they're dating) and teaching about techno-organics. She and I don't hang out as much as we use too unless Bulkhead is there. I don't know what's happening to our friendship but it's strained. So I can't tell you much about her.

Last but not least! Me!

I'm an Elite guard now...well kind of. Actually I'm now the head scout and spy. Yup that's right! Annoying, childish, impulsive little Bumblebee is all grown up…I work with Jazz now in the field. Along with some minibots name Cliffjumper, Mirage (even though he's a head or two taller than us), and Brawn. There are others….but I really don't talk to them much.

Well…that's all I got for today…

Miss you, you stupid suicidal ninja-bot.

From,

Bumblebee

* * *

A yellow armored bot looked down at his paper sadly. Two years and that's all he got. It wasn't much but it was hard. His thoughts were all jumbled up in his head. He couldn't think straight for three month after the war, after seeing _him_ give up his life and after carrying _his_ cold, gray body back home. If it wasn't for Jazz, Bumblebee would still be stuck in denial of the ninja's death.

Bee smiled at the thought of the white and blue armored Elite Guard ninja. If Jazz had not stand beside him throughout the pain, the yellow mech would have been driven mad. Jazz understood him, comforted him and treated him as a battle partner, not like he was glass. Everyone had tiptoed around his feeling since _he _was the first dead Bee has ever seen or carried in his arm. Jazz grabbed him by the horn and dragged him to the training grounds. To this day Bumblebee was grateful for his friend.

"Hey lil'Bee! Ya thinkin' too much again."

Think of the devil and appear he shall.

The young scout turns his head and stick out his glossa at his partner. "Shut up Jazzie!"

The said bot chuckled and walked up to the younger of the two. "Ya writtin' ta ol'Prowler? Finally takin' Sari's advice?"

Bumblebee nodded his head and looked back to his letter. It felt good writing to his old teammate, even if it was just through a letter. Jazz looked between him and the data pad in his hand. His grin softens a bit as he stared into the loneliness in the other's eyes through the reflection. He could remember when those bright, crystal, diamond blue optics were dim-almost dead, confused and spark broken to the world. It took forever to get the young scout back onto his feet.

* * *

_Flashback~_

_Bumblebee stared at the grey, unmoving body of his teammate. He couldn't believe he risked and gave up his life. Sure it saved two worlds, may be the whole universe, but it hurts. The yellow repair-bot didn't know why his sparked hurt so much or why it seems like it wanted to burst out and attach itself to the off-lined mech. Bumblebee wanted to walk up and shake him awake or for him to wake from this dream…but he didn't. He didn't want to go up to the berth, didn't want to be in this room. It was bad enough that he had to carry him here. He knew that he could have had someone else carry the ninja-bot but his spark didn't want anyone to touch his teammate._

_Jazz watched the tiny mech from the sidelines. He could see the spark-break written all over the kid's faceplate. See the turmoil of wanting to go to leave and wanting to stay. The visored wearing bot knew that the youngling had never seen a real dead body. He watched as everyone left the room, leaving only Bumblebee, the off-lined Prowl, and himself. He watched as the young speedster walk up to the berth as if he was hypnotized and nothing could break him free of it. Jazz watched as the younger touched the Prowl's cheek before breaking down._

"_Prowl…please…*hic*please come b-back!" Bee sobbed. Water poured down from his optics and down his face. He spark just pains! "Please! D-don't leave me…*hic*don't go…prowl…I go crazy if you do you…you stupid ninja!"_

_Jazz's spark ached at the sight. He had never seen a mech cry. He didn't think they could! They weren't organics or half organics. He walked up to Bee, pulled him away from the dead body and into his chest. He held the minibot tightly and let him leak. May be it was because of the Earth Autobots living on the dirt plant for two years. He rubbed the yellow minivan's back. He would not see this bot cry anymore. He would protect him from this pain. Without him noticing, a drop of water escaped his eye and a white light slowly fade away._

* * *

Present~

Jazz mentally patted his back for keeping his silent promise. Bee looked so much better with a smile, much more beautiful. Bumblebee jumped as he felt a pair of servos draped over his shoulders. He shivered when his friend nuzzled his neck and blew gently against it. He always loved Jazz's gentle but firm hugs. He felt as if they could chase the demons and shadows away.

"Come on lil'Bee. We got a mission tonight." Jazz whispered. He tightens his grip slightly. "Just the two of us."

Bumblebee smiled and lends against the bigger mech. "Alright Jazzie, just let me put this away and we'll go."

"Alright." Jazz pulled away and walked out of the other's room. "Don't keep meh waiting kid."

Bumblebee let out a giggle and turns to his letter. He looked around until he found a medium side box. He grinned at it knowing that this would now be the box to hold his forever unread letters. Putting away the box, he took off to the door, but before he exited the door he looked back. He smiled softly and whispered a 'good bye Prowler' before run to catch up with Jazz. Never noticing a bright bluish-white light disappearing.

* * *

Me: Wow...

Shiro:...I know...

Me: 1,397 words without edits!

Shiro: That was completely stupid!

Me: Bastard!*attacks him*

BB: Uh...how did I?

Wally: *pats his shoulder* It happens when you get more then one story out there.

BB:*point at shiro* Him?

Wally: He's just special.*smiles* Who you like to...

BB:*grins* Alright! Rate and Comment!

Wally: Please


	2. Dear Prowl, Back home and Jazz in love

Me: Chapter 2! Alright!

BB:*grins* Sweet! I'm so awsome!

Shiro: Ugh...Fortune doesnt own shit. She just wishs

Me:*pouts* Jerk

* * *

Dear Prowl,

It's me, Bumblebee…again.

Sorry it's been a week since I last wrote to you. If it helps I just came back home. I couldn't write during that week because I was…ya know…doing stuff. Really, really important stuff, like a mission.

Are you curious about what I was doing? May be you are but I wonder…can't you just watch down at us from the great Well of AllSparks? Can't you just watch what we're doing from where you are? I hope you're watching us. I hope you can see what we're doing. Watching like a guardian angel. Are you a guardian angel? Are you guarding us? If you are then I'm glad that you are. Now I like the idea that you're the one keeping us out of stupid and dangerous things.

As I was saying the mission was a success! You see Jazz, Cliffjumper (he was part of our team this time) and I had to infiltrate Decepticon's territory, Kaon. We had to their weapon supplies as well as Energon supplies. It was harder without Miraje's special ability to become invisible. Seeing how he was on another mission with Brawn and Gears. That bot still hasn't told me what they were doing. That stupid tower. Ha Ha Ha.

Anyways, Jazz was acting strange throughout the mission. He wouldn't let us leave his side or sight. Especially wouldn't let me move more than ten steps away from the group. Although, making it really hard to do my job, not that I mind. I like that I have someone looking out for me. I don't know if it was because of the weapon-master Blackout almost decapitated Cliff's head or because I almost got shot down by the medic Hook in the beginning of it. I'm just glad his shot miss my spark by an inch. Luckily they thought we died after blasting us into a crater. Soon as we hear them leave we quickly fixed ourselves up we took off to one of the camps.

I bet you're really angry with me right now…aren't you?

Sorry Prowl…but this is my job. I'm a spy and I have to do this. You're probably yelling at me right now. Telling me how stupid I am for taking with position. I might be but I love it. Wouldn't change it for all the oil in the world. I'll do it again if I have too. I might end up doing it again soon.

Please just be happy for me, ya old ninja-bot.

From,

Bumblebee

* * *

He read it.

He knew this was for Bumblebee's optics only.

Prowl's optics as well if he was somehow came back from the dead.

Jazz read Bumblebee letter and let out a guiltily sigh. He wasn't supposed to read this but Bumblebee had rushed right into his room to write this. Jazz followed him and watch as Bee focused on nothing but the data pad. Then fall asleep on his desk as soon as he signed it. It was just so tempting to pick it up and look. Which he did without thinking. Then the older mech smiled as he looked at the part Bee had mentioned him being overprotective.

_I'm just glad his shot miss my spark by an inch._

Jazz winced.

_He wouldn't let us leave his side or sight. Especially wouldn't let me move more than ten steps away from the group._

Oh, he knew he was being overprotective with his team. More so with his lil'Bee. A small smile appeared on his lips. 'His lil'Bee,' he liked the sound of that. The white and black mech slouched against his chair and looked at the data pad again. He couldn't help how he acted on that mission. He really thought he almost lost them, almost lost his lil'Bee. He worked so hard these past two solar cycles to protect the yellow and black bot to just loose him. A shiver went down his spine at the memory of seeing his lil'Bee's life blood poor out of his chestplate.

* * *

_Jazz, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee crouch down behind one of the old abandon work shop in Kaon. They watch as guard walk around the opening to one of the Decepticon's camps. Cliffjumper growled as he watch them joke around or fight with each other. He truly hates the enemy. The red minibot thought them to be disgusting monsters that had no sparks. No matter what Bumblebee says, 'Once a Con, always a Con.' _

_Bumblebee looked over to his older red look – a – like cousin and frown. He knew what his teammate was thinking. He knew that the other would not hesitate to run at the Con and attack. He knew that red spy would blow their cover. The yellow bot was just glad Jazz was able to keep him in line. Bumblebee knew not all Cons were evil. Just like the Jettwins, Jetstorm and Jetfire. They had Starscream's Coding in them and were the first ever Autobots fliers. They would never betray the cause. He just wishes Cliffjumper could see it too._

_Jazz looked between his two teammates and knew what each was thinking. He knew Cliff wanted to rush in and take the Cons all out. While Bee wanted Cliff to see that not all are bad. Jazz wanted to agree with both but couldn't. He knew taking sides between this two when they were like this was a bad idea. Jazz look at Bee and smiled at the determined look on his faceplate. 'He looks so cute like that.' Jazz optics widen at the thought that pasted his head and topped over in shock in a loud thump. How could he think that?!_

"_Who goes there?!"_

_The three autobots froze at one of the guard's voices. They could head two sets of footsteps heading their way. Cliff shot his commander a glare and pulled out his laser gun. Bee quickly helped Jazz up and both of them pulled out theirs._

"_Dimmit Hook, no one's there. It's probably a turbo-fox."_

"_What if it's not blackout? It could be an autoscum spy." The said mech growled back. "Now get some ball barings and come look."_

_Cliffjumper looked at his team and nod at the Decepticon's direction. Both members nodded and took three steps back with their guns pointing up. They watch as two of the enemies' race over._

"_Get ready meh mechs." Jazz whispers to them._

"_Yes sir."_

_A green and purple con, Hook, spotted three unwelcomed figures and hissed. "Autobots!"_

"_Decepticons!" Cliffjumper growled back._

_A blue and silver con, Blackout, quickly charged at Cliffjumper and Jazz causing them to split from Bumblebee. Hook took this advantage and attacks the yellow minivan. Bumblebee dropped his laser gun in surprise. Normally Cons would not attack the young yellow minibot, thinking he wouldn't be worth an attack. Bee quickly jumped out of the way of Hook's fusion sword and ran to his gun._

"_What's the matter kid?" Hook taunted, aiming for his head. "Scared wee lil'one?"_

"_Not really just that thing on your faceplate. Oh wait, it is your faceplate!" Bee taunted back taking a shot at the other._

_Hook growled and kicked the younger's side. Bee yet out a grunt as he flew in the direction that he was kicked. 'Damn my small frame.' Bumblebee thought rolling away as Hook tries to stomp on him. Bee struck out his foot upward and hit Hook under the chin. Then he ran between the other mech's legs and rounded house kicked his side from behind. 'On the other hand…may be being small might be useful.'_

_Cliffjumper backflip away from Blackout's swipes and shot the con's left arm. Jazz followed up with his __nunchaku by hit as much presser point as he could. Blackout let out a ferric yell and mindlessly waves his swords at them. Cliffjumper gasped as the glowing sword nipped his throat. Fear hit him as he fell to the ground. Blackout smirked at him only to drop dead to the ground with Jazz stand over him._

"_Is…is he dead?" Cliffjumper asked looking at the limp form wearily._

"_N-no…I don't…think so." Jazz panted._

_Both Elite guards grinned at each other before hearing a scream. Both head snapped at the direction of the sound. Jazz could fell his blood run cool. Bumblebee…Bumblebee was at the edge of a cliff…Bee…his best friend was shot in the chest. Energon poured out of the wound rapidly. He watched as Bee stared at Hook in shock as he touched his bleeding wound. He watches as Bee brought his hand up to his face, covered in his life's blood and falls backward. _

"_Bumblebee!"_

_Someone yelled in his ear. The white and black didn't know if it was his own terrified voice or Cliff's. All he knew was Bee was falling into a soft glowing light and he was falling with him._

* * *

Jazz was glad that the fall was small and wound was not severe. It scared him on how close he came to looking his young friend. To never see that warm smile or hear that contagious laugher, to see Bee's blue optics light up when he talks about something important to him, or to tell him how he feels about him.

The Elite guard smirk at himself. It took two years and Bee almost dying for him to realize his true feelings for the minibot. Jazz never in his life did he thought that he would fall for the once too childish scout. At first he was uncertain about it and thought it was his self-appointed overprotective brother feelings. After four days of thinking, of denial and bashing himself was he then finally able to accept it.

"Jazz?"

The said looked over to see his lil'Bee looking up at him with sleepy optics from his berth.

"Yeah lil'Bee?" He asked turning his body toward the younger one.

"Aren't cha sleepy?" The tired spy asked.

Jazz thought for a bit and nodded. He was a bit tired but could sleep just yet, thinking about Bee's close death call as he told the other. Bee looked at him unfocusedly, making Jazz nervous before scooting over and patted the empty spot. The larger white and black bot stared at the spot and then at the scout. Jazz felt his cheek heat up.

"You can sleep with me if you want." Bee told him drowsily. He gave Jazz a goofy smile. "I keep the bad memories away, Jazzie."

The ninja smiled softly and nodded. He got up from the chair and slowly climbed in. Bumblebee wrapped his arms around the older mech's waist and places his head above where Jazz's spark chamber was.

"Night, night Jazzie." Bee mumbled before falling into recharge.

"Night, night lil'Bee." Jazz whispered placing a soft peck on the yellow helmet.

Neither of the two ever notices a bluish-white light circling above Bumblebee's head before disappearing.

* * *

Wally: Like the fighting scene

Shiro: Surprising I agree

Me:*grins* Yay! Rate and comment!

BB: Please!


	3. Dear Prowl, Meet the Terror Twins

Me: Oh My Loki! It's chapter 3!*dances*

Wally:*claps* Good job Prime!

BB:*grins* Three awesome reviews and and one favorite. Sweet! Thanks Richard'sQueen aka LGFS!

Me: I would also like to thank our guest Miss. Rea! Without her I would have probably made you wait for a month for this Chapter!

BB&Wally: Thank you Miss Rea!

Shiro: Prime does own shit, duh.

* * *

Dear Prowl,

It me, Bumblebee! Of course you already knew that you ol'ninja, you.

Okay I know, I know. I just wrote to you yesterday night before seeing Ratchet. That was extremely stupid of me. Ol'Ratchet the Hatchet already told me-more like screamed and threw a wrench at my head. Sunny and Sides sure had a great laugh at that one, seeing how they're always the ones at the receiving end on those awful wrenches. We tell them not to do the Jet Judo but they never listen. Optimus-I mean Orion is the _only_ bot they _burley_ listen too.

I guess you're wondering about who Sunny and Sides are. Well their real names are Sunstreaker and Sideswipes. The first ever twins born into the Autobot's cause. I never really talk to them because Cliffjumper is always telling to stay away from them. Cliff's always saying that they're Cons in Autobot's armor and that they be thrown in the brink. When he says that, I can't help but laugh because I always see you being the one to throw them in there. Also I think he says that because they tend to use him in the game of toss the minibot.

There ya go! I can hear you swearing up a storm and yelling about how they shouldn't be allowed to become Elite guards. At less in my head I can hear and see you. Just to let you know…they _are_ Elite guards; scary how the great Elite have fallen. They tend to prank Sentinel a lot, messing with his paint job or welding his butt to the ceiling. They got that idea from Ratchet. It was the funniest thing to ever happen this month.

Anyways I'm getting off topic.

You'll never guess what happen to me this morning. It all started when I was dreaming of your funeral except…it wasn't you on the berth. It was Jazz. I was so surprise. The very bot that protected me, save me from the darkness, that took me in was all grey and lifeless. It was horrible! I could remember walking up to him, crying my spark out.I wanted so bad to wake him up, to tell him that this wasn't funny or at least to wake myself up. I remember touching his icy, cold cheek and breaking down in tears. I didn't stop and think why this was happening or why I was crying. I just threw myself to his chest and sobbed right where his spark should have been.

_"Jazz…please…*hic*please come b-back!" I sobbed. My spark was in pain! "Please! D-don't leave me too…*hic*don't go like…Prowl…I go crazy if you do you…you stupid ninja! Jazz!"_

I then felt a pair of servos wrap around me. I look up from my tears to see…to see you, Prowl. You were right there. Hugging me so tightly. I could feel the way you nuzzled my head and told me 'Everything will be okay.' The way you wiped my tears and gently kissed my horn. I refused to move from my spot or from cling to you like you would disappear.

But…you did. You did disappear…in to a bluish-white light…with wings on your back.

Primus…I miss you so much.

Ninja-bot…

Missing you,

Bumblebee

* * *

"Oi! Bumblebee!"

The said turn around to see blue and silver bot, Mirage, as well as a yellow and green bot, Brawn, waving at him. He put down the box of mission filled data pads and waited for them to reach him. The young scout fidgets slightly and grinned.

"Geez Bumblebee, what happen to you?" The yellow and green mech, Brawn, demanded.

The yellow mech pulled back in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"What my friend is trying to say is…why did you run out of your room as if Megatron was at your heels?" The blue and silver mech, Mirage, asked as he nudged his partner to the side.

Bee blushed. "Oh…that…Well you see um…I kinda…sorta…um, WorkupwithJazznexttome!"

Both bots stared at their younger friend and teammate. He sounded like their old friend Burr. May that poor glitch rust in peace.

"If you please…" Mirage started.

Brawn finished it. "Run that by us again."

Bumblebee's blush went brighter. He nervously told them again. This time a bit slower. Both bots stared at him in silence until Brawn broke into laugher. Mirage covered his mouth quickly to stop laughing, knowing his poor friend was in embarrass. The yellow minibot espionage rolled his optics and pouted.

"It's not funny guys." Bee whined as he gave Brawn a light push.

"What's not funny?"

Everyone turn to see their favorite blue and orange pessimism bot of all time, Huffer. Brawn let out a small groan before Mirage elbow his side. Mirage gives the new arrival a curt nod in greeting and in return with a wave. Bumblebee being the nice friendly guy that he was ran to give him a hug. Huffer tends up a bit before relaxing and returning the favor.

"Hiya Huffy! How's life treating you?" The young spy asked his fellow minibot.

The said bot shrugged and pulled away. "Okay I guess…though I wish those terror twins would stop playing 'Toss the minibot.' I think my bruises have bruises."

Two bot growled in anger as the other check Huffer's bruises.

"Those slaggers!" Brawn growled. He hit his fist to the palm of his head. "I'll ripe them two glitch heads a new one!"

Mirage nodded his head. "Just you wait until Hound and Cliffjumper hears about this. There would be a fight unlike no other."

Huffer grunt in agreement. "That's if they hear about it."

Bumblebee frowned and sighed. He hated when teammate fight like this. He hated all the memories that came alone with them. He quietly asked his orange and blue friend where the twins where. The construction engineer gave the youngest espionage a raise metal brow and pointed at the direction he came from. Bee gave him a bright smile; a 'thank you' and walk were he pointed. The older bot watch then shared a look.

_Where is he going?_

"Oh slag the twins!" They yelled and tore after the yellow minivan. "Jazz is going to kill us!"

* * *

Bumblebee looked around trying to catch sight of gold and red. Soon he heard yelling and followed it. His optic widen as he caught sight of Gear-a red and blue bot- flying in the air. For the first time since he heard of the Terror Twins he felt extremely anger and disappointment for them. Mustering all the courage he had he walked up toward the golden bot and tap him.

The golden tossed Gears to the red mech and turn around, a sneer written across his face. "What do you want shorty?"

Bumblebee twitches but tried not to react too much. "Are you Sunstreaker?"

"Who wants to know?" Came the reply.

Bee then looked behind him at the red Autobot and called out, "Then you must be Sideswipes."

"Yup!" The now named bot grinned tossing the mech in his servos a side and waltz up next to his brother.

"Like I said, 'who wants to know?'" Sunstreaker growled.

Bumblebee nodded to himself, pulled his arm back and punches the closer of the two. This happens to be the golden one, Sunstreaker. The golden warrior stumbled backwards in shock but before he could get his footing and strike back, Bee grabbed his helmet. Sideswipes watched in shock as his own brother was taken down by a bright, yellow minibot. Why was he not recording this!?

_That's one strong little mini._

Sunstreaker twitched and blush lightly. No one but his brother had ever got the upper hand on him. How in the pits did this shorty manage to lay one on him? He tried to pull away only to be pulled back by the yellow and black minibot. He let out a growl only for the presser on his helmet to harden. Sunstreaker refused to wince as the minibot start to walk, pulling him along.

"You better follow Sideswipe or else." Came out of the yellow speedster's mouth as he continues to drag the other.

"Or else what?" The red bot taunt.

Bumblebee took out his offline gun and pointed it to Sunstreaker's head. "Or else I kick your brother's aft to Earth and back."

He sent a harsh glare at the taller bot. "And, trust me…I'll do it."

Sideswipe let out an unmanly squeal and started to jog up to Bumblebee. Soon all three Autobots walked off leaving a stun Gears behind.

* * *

Mirage, Brawn and Huffer looked all over the building for their yellow friend. Mirage was having something close to a meltdown as he tried to find anything that looks remotely like a yellow minibot. Brawn asked around if they had seen Bee or saw where the twins are. In which gave him many disbelieving stares and head shakes. Huffer walked around calling for his young friend, angry at himself for leading the scout to his doom.

"Hey! Look at that!"

"Is that Bumblebee with the Terror Twins?"

The three panicking mechs turned around to see. Their jaws dropped in surprise as soon as yellow meet their optics. Their Bee was pulling on the toughs and scariest mech in the world-besides Ironhide-by the helmet with Sideswipe trailing behind him like a puppy.

_Holy Primus…_

Bumblebee looked around and finally caught sight of his friends. With a big grin, he lends his captives towards them. Sunstreaker let out a sigh and follow willing, knowing he could not escape the minibot's grip. He would hate to admit but the yellow bug had tamed him for now. Sideswipe follow watch the scout in awe. This bot had tamed his brother-even for a short while and showed no fear to them. Asking them how their day was, if they were hungry and wondering if they would like to hang sometime.

Sideswipes was in love.

"Oh there's my friends!" Bumblebee chirped happily.

The twins looked over two see two minibot and the noble tower. Sunstreaker scowled and Sideswipe jumped at the pads of his feet. The spies ran over towards Bee with fear in their optics.

"Are you okay Bee?"

"Did they harm you?"

"Thank Primus Bee!"

Bumblebee giggled and waved their concerns away. "I'm fine guys but my friend Sunny, here."

He pulled the said bot towards them. "Has something to say to Huffer. _Right _Sunny?"

Sunstreaker growled and glares at Huffer. "Sorry."

"Sorry for what Sunny?" Bee asked.

The golden bot sighed and looked at his feet. "I'm sorry that I grabbed you and tossed you around. I'm sorry that I didn't catch you when I should have and just laughed when you fell."

"Me too!" Sideswipe apologized hugging the orange and blue bot.

Huffer tensed up and slowly patted the bigger bot's back. "It's…um okay?"

Bumblebee clapped his hands with joy. "Alright! We're all okay now."

Everyone looked at Bee amusedly and shared a look. Their Bee was one of a kind. Bumblebee grabbed Sunstreaker and Huffer's hands and pulled them in the direction of lunchroom.

"Come on! Lunch is on me!"

As everyone starts to follow, Mirage notice from the corner of his optics a bluish-white light glow then fades away.

"Curiouser and curiouser." The blue and silver bot mumbled before following his friends.

* * *

BB: Man you made me look cool

Me: Well its been two year for you to grow up*shrugs*

Shiro: It was okay*yawns*

Me:*glares at him*

Wally: Review and Comment!


	4. Dear Prowl, Got a mission to Earth

Me: Chapter 4!

BB/Wally:*cheers*

Shiro: Great*sighs* She still doesnt own TF:A

Me: Oh by the way I kinda got lazy at the end...sorry*shrugs and smiles sheepishly*

* * *

Dear Prowl,

It's me, Bumblebee.

It's been a while since I last wrote to you, huh? I guess you can blame the missions I been on. They have been piling on every day. Scouting the enemy lines, keeping peace between the minibots and tall bots, and trying to stop the twins from making Ratchet homicidal, visiting planets near ours and keeping up with Jazz's training. This is my first break in two months. Scary huh?

Speaking about Jazz…

He moved in with me! Not surprising seeing how he staying over a lot since my nightmare. You know the one with him dead and you trying to comfort me as a ghost. It was awkward at first, waking up to hear his classical music he got from Earth, dancing the waltz to it and then dragging me into it.

It was fun though. He taught me how to actually dance for a formal Earth dance. He always made me play the femme part though. Not that I didn't like it…it's just that…I'm not a femme. I would like to lead just once! Even if I didn't know the steps.

But…to tell you the truth.

I liked it. Playing the femme in the dance.

I like the way I fit in his arms. The way he holds me so close to his chest. To hear his spark and to feel the heat raiding off of him. The grip of his servos on my hips makes me shiver. Though I do not know if that's a good thing or not. I do like the safety, peace and love from him.

It's funny you know?

I never thought I would feel so…so content with you gone. To feel freer then when I driving. Jazz is the best. I can see why you enjoyed his company when his team came to Earth.

You know what else? I think I know why I was so spark-broken when you died.

Why I would have felt this if anyone else in our small mismatch team.

You were like a brother to me Prowl.

A big, easy to tease; stick up you aft, nature loving, fun killing brother.

It surprised me too when I thought about it. It's true though, everyone was like family. Ratchet was the old, cranky grandpa, Optimus tried to be the father, bulkhead and you as my brothers with Sari as our little sister. I told this to Jazz last night when we couldn't sleep. He smiled and told me he thought the same thing when he met us for the second time.

Makes me wonder…

Do you feel the same way too Ninja-bot?

Wondering,

Bumblebee

* * *

Mirage looked at his data pad and frowned. He had been seeing a blush-white light for a while now. Ever since Bumblebee's big stunt with the Terror Twins, this mysterious light had been following him. On missions, when he walks around the base and even when Bumblebee goes to the washberks. The blue and silver tower did not know if his yellow friend knew about the light or if he could trust it. He did not know where it came from or why it was here. All he knew was if that thing tries to hurt the little spy, Mirage would be the first to kill it in any way possible.

"'Raj?"

The said mech turned to his bedroom door to see the very bot he was thinking about. The yellow espionage spy smiled and wave happily. The once noble mech waved his young friend in. Bumblebee gave a small cheer and walked towards him.

"What do I owe the pleaser of your visit, Bumblebee?" Mirage asked

Bumblebee giggled. "Nothing…just you coming out of this room to join me for lunch."

"I would love too." He smile and got up.

Together they walked the almost empty hallway, catching up with each other's life.

"So…Jazz moved in with you?" A sly look appeared on the normally calm face of the noble.

Bee face warmed up and nodded. "Yeah…he felt that it would be easier since he practically live with me."

"Oh yeah. You and Jazz sometimes share the berth sometimes?" Mirage asked with a hint of tease.

"'Raj!"

"I'm just saying," The tower shrugged his shoulders. "You guys look pretty close for the last three months. I mean ever since you came back from that on mission in Kaon, neither of you ever left the other's side."

"It's not like that! We're just friend is all!" Bee rolled his optics. _'At least I think we are.'_

But, it was true. Jazz and he have been closer than ever. Even so, the berth comment had strike a cord. Mirage didn't know that he was right. Jazz and Bee have been sharing a berth but only because of Bumblebee's nightmare. This whole month was nothing but spiders and AllSpark pieces. A shiver went down his back. Spiders, he fragging hates spiders.

"Sure you guys are." 'Raj smirked.

"Shut it Tower." Bumblebee pouted using Cliffjumpers's little nickname for the taller mech.

Mirage blushed and stuttered. "Whatever lil'baby Bee."

Bee gave his friend a push for using one of Jazz's embarrassing nicknames before speeding off to the lunch room.

* * *

Sideswipes sighed, bored, as he poked his Energon cube. This whole week was nothing but mission over missions. Not once did he see his strong, yellow minibot when he reported for a new assignment. He was becoming very depressed much to his twin's dismay. Sunstreaker prayed to Primus that his brother would snap out of it.

"I want Bee." The red bot pouted.

Sunstreaker sighed. "Well to bad."

"But Sunny! I'm bored!" Sideswipes whined slouching in his chair.

"Don't call me 'Sunny.'" The yellow bot growled. "What do you want me to do? Wave my servos and have him magically appear?"

"Sides! Sunny! Over here!"

Both the Terror Twins turn around to see the very bot they were talking about walk through the doors. Sideswiped squealed and waved his servos over his head crazily. Sunstreaker's jaw dropped in shock. How did he do that?

"That's so cool Sunny! You gotta teach me that trick." Sides' grinned at his brother in awe.

"Yeah…after I learned how I did that." Sunny mumbled.

Bee race over to them, dragging a bewildered Mirage behind him. Sides' got up from his chair and met him halfway.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you two were on a three day mission." Bumblebee asked giving his tall, red friend a big hug.

"Just came back this morning!" Chirped Sides' returning the favor.

Mirage nodded his head and waves his servo in greeting. "I see. Well it's good to see you."

"Yeah…you too." Sunny grunted.

* * *

Later that day after Bumblebee part ways with his friends, was he then called to Ultra Magnus's office. He let out a sigh as he slowly made his way there. He really didn't want a new mission. He just waited to sit back and rest for a couple of hours. Was that so hard to ask?

"Ah Bumblebee, you finally decided to join us."

Bumblebee looked up startled. Ultra Magnus was standing outside his door with an amuse look on his face. _'Us?' _What did he mean by that that? He looked around to see anyone stand around the older Prime.

"They're all inside. Wait for you Bumblebee." Ultra Magnus chuckled as he motioned to his door. "Would you please join us inside?"

Bee blushes slightly and followed the blue and white mech inside.

"Bumblebee!"

The said bot jumped at the sound of his name. He looked over to see a familiar green bot. His blue optics glowed in happiness. It was his best friend in the whole entire world, Bulkhead. The yellow spy let out a squeal and launched himself at the bigger bot. He couldn't believe his brother was here. Bee pulled on an arm away to take in his friend's apparent. Bulkhead had changed bits of his armor and was a darker green. His faceplate had lost some what of it softness even.

"Oh bulky, it's really is you!" Bee grinned. "I missed you so much!"

"Me too little buddy." Bulkhead laughed bringing his pal into a tight hug again.

"Hey! What about me?"

Bumblebee looked over to see another bot. This one was yellow and light orange plating. The bot had a structure of a femme bot and seemed to be only two inches taller. She had two yellow blades on her head that reminded him of ponytails that he had seen back at Earth. She even looked like she was wearing an Earth dress. At first he didn't know who it was until he saw a blue sphere on her chestplate. Only one femme that he knew had that.

"Sari!" The yellow espionage greeted with a huge grin.

"Hey bumblebee, I thought you almost forgot about me." The once human girl teased.

"Forget about you?" Bee snorted. "Unlikely."

He reached over and pulled her into a hug. Sari giggled and returned the favor, tightening her grip a more. She had missed her older friend with great passion. He was like a brother to her and she was glad to see him again. She could tell that he had change so much. Like how he gotten a new helmet without the heavy chin guard and smaller armor. No longer was it bulky and square but rounder and thinner. Not too thin where it could be easy to pierce his spark but enough to move around quicker than normal.

"You kept the horns, I see." The yellow and light orange bot stated.

Bee giggled and nodded. "Of course I did! They are my signature style."

"They sure are little buddy." Bulkhead agreed.

Ultra Magnus smiled softly at the sight of the three younglings reuniting after two years. He knew that their jobs had kept them separated for far too long. That is why he called them here today. He not only wanted them to enjoy each other's presences but to work together on the new mission he had in mind. That is if they accept and knowing them, they probably would. So the blue and white, hammer wielding Prime cleared his throat to grab their attention. He waited as the three pulled away from each other and turned to him.

"I called you three and only you three, for a reason." He started looking them in the optics. "I have here is an assignment if you choose to accept it."

He pulled out a hologram of the plant so familiar to his newly picked team. "This mission is back on Earth. There have been sightings of mysterious Bots or Cons. I have chosen you three for the familiarly you have with this plant. If you wish to take on this assignment, do be aware that it would not be easy. Even if you know your way around Detroit."

Sari nodded her head, even though; she was bursting with joy inside. She going back home, she might even see her dad again. Or see her old friends, Daniel and his sister Nancy. Maybe her old robot dog sparkplug as well. Bulkhead was just as happy as his girlfriend. He had miss the green Earth and it people as well. May be he could get more paint and ideas once they get there.

Bumblebee on the other hand, felt torn. He would love to go back; Earth was his home even if he had not been born there. He missed the people, the music, the robots and hearing the phase 'This is why I hate machines' coming from a certain old detective. Even so, he was afraid that going back there. To see the very planet his friend had died. The very nature that Prowl had loved and given his spark to. The small spy truly wanted to go but would he be strong enough not to break down like long ago?

"I want you three and another three of your choosing to track this Bots or Cons and bring them back." Ultra Magnus finished looking at them with great respect. They would get the job done. He just knew it. "Do you accept this mission, young cadets?"

"We accept Ultra Magnus Prime." Both Bulkhead and Sari saluted with grins.

Bumblebee looked down in thought before looking back and nodding. "I accept as well Prime."

"Very well, scouts. Your job begins tomorrow at sunbreak and be careful of who you choose." The older Prime nodded his head as he handed the data pad for the mission to the yellow espionage. "That is all. You may leave."

"Yes sir!"

The blue and white mech watch as they went out the door. '_May Primus protect them all.'_

Bumblebee walked in silences as he went into thought, ignoring the chatting pair behind him. Who did he want on the team? There was Cliffjumper, Brawn, Mirage, Huffer, Gears, the Terror Twins, the Jettwins, Jazz, Ratchet and Opt-Orion as well. He could cross Cliff, Gears and Brawn off because they were on a three week mission. Bee looked at the information on the pad. It was a two week mission, so Mirage was out of the question seeing how the tower would want to wait for his bondmate.

Bee smiled at the thought of two of his best friends being, as humans called it, married. It was weird at first seeing how before they got together Cliffjumper had accused Mirage of being a Decepticons spy. Cliff never got over that and pretty much soiled his lover to make up for that. Much to his mate's great amusement and embarrassment.

Huffer was out as well as Orion and Ratchet. Huffer was being repaired because of a construction accident yesterday. Ratchet was a no go because he was the one doing the repairs on the pessimism bot. Much to his dismay and his assist First Aid. Orion was too busy collecting and organizing data records the last time Bee had saw him. May be they can drop by and see if he was too busy to come. If he wasn't, hurray, if he was then they would leave him to his work.

So that leaves only the Terror Twins, the Jettwins and Jazz. Well Sari and Bulkhead have yet to meet them. It would be nice if they could hang out with each other. Plus he hasn't seen the Jettwins in a while. It made Bee wonder how they were doing. How did they feel knowing they were they only fliers here? Bee shook his head. He could as them when they see them. Jazz on the other hand…well Bee didn't know about Jazz.

"Hey Bumblebee?"

The said bot was pulled out of his thought by the sound of Sari's voice.

"Have you chosen who joining us yet?" She asked tilting her head.

Bee's optics flickered. "W-what? I'm not the leader."

"Didn't Ultra Magnus give you the data pad?"

"Yes?"

"Then you're the boss, duh."

"Somehow I miss the logic on that one."

"She's right Bee. You'll the only one who knows who we need and want to do." Bulkhead quickly said to stop them from fighting.

Sari sucks out her glossa.

Bee shot her a glare and then looked at Bulkhead. "Alright fine, I got some mechs in mind."

"Like who?" Bulkhead asked.

"Well there's the Jettwins, Jazz, Orion and the Terror Twins." Bumblebee said putting a servo under his chin. Sari mouthed 'Terror Twins' to Bulkhead and he just shrugged. "The Jettwins because of air support. They can watch out for the enemies from above. Orion because of our history together on Earth and it would be easier then have us train the others in Organic one-oh-one. The Terror Twins because they specialize in hand to hand combat as well as Jet Judo."

"Jet Judo? What in the world is Jet Judo?" Sari asked raising a metal brow.

The yellow team leader rubbed his neck in thought. "It's kinda hard to describe it. You either have to as the twins or watch them in action."

"Oh…"

"Lastly that leaves us Jazz. I thought of him because he has more expertise in missions them us. Seeing how he was in the Elites before me." Bee finished turning to them. He notices when Sari went into thinking mode and Bulkhead just staring at him with wide optics. "What do you think?"

"Good calls on Orion, Jazz and the Jettwins." She started. "Don't know about the uh, Terror Twins. How about we go ask them and see who can come."

"Alright then, Orion's first." Bee announced walking to Hall of Records.

* * *

"Sorry guys but I can't."

"What? Why not big guy?" Sari asked with a whine.

Orion, a.k.a Optimus, sighed. "I can't because I have to work. In two hour I'm going to have a class for the Intel groups, then in three days I have a new shipping for data pads and lastly in a week more data pads shipping."

"Oh…that sucks." Sari grumbled as she crossing her arms. "Your job really stinks Prime."

"I happen to like my job thank very much." Orion rolled his optics. "And, I'm not a Prime anymore."

"Sorry Orion." Bumblebee said with a sigh. Then he shot his ex-captain a grin. "Thanks for seeing us anyways."

"Yeah thanks." Bulkhead agreed.

"Next up…Jazz." Sari said before walking off.

* * *

"Sorry lil'Bee but no can do. I got too many things ta do." Jazz said with a sheepish grin.

The yellow espionage stared at his roommate in amazement. Didn't the black and white bot say he'll be free all week? Jazz must have seen the look on his because quickly wrapped his arms around his small frame and nuzzled his helmet. Bee struggled a bit trying to stay angry at the ninja but couldn't. Jazz's arms just felt too good on his body. Sari notices this and giggled. Her little Bumblebee is growing up.

"I truly am, Bee. Sentinel just sent meh a pile of assignment." Jazz mumbled against his ear causing a shiver down Bee's back. "Ah would go if I could but ah can't."

"It's okay I guess." The yellow minivan sighed.

"May be next time?" Bulkhead shrugged. He was happy to see his little buddy content and stabled.

"That would be great my main mech." Jazz grinned tightening his grip on the speedster. "Take good care my lil'Bee, Bulky. I'll hate to see him hurt."

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." Bee pouted blushing.

"We will." Sari giggled before dragging her teammates away. "Up next is the Jettwins!"

"Take care now!" Jazz yelled snickering.

* * *

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, we be loving to join you mission." Jetfire nodded his head before looking at his brother. "Right brother?"

"Brother be right. We are loving to helpful." Jetstorm agreed with a smile.

Bumblebee squealed and threw his arms around them. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Both Jettwins blush brightly. They had never been giving hugs by someone other than each other. They liked it. They liked it very much.

"That was easy." Sari smirked.

"Yeah it was." Bulkhead agreed smirking as well.

Their little yellow speedster was a little sparkbreaker and he didn't even know it.

"Meet us at the ship hanger tomorrow morning. See ya guys there!" Bee grinned hugging them one more time before taking off.

"Hey Bee, wait up!" Sari yelled chasing after him.

"Uh…bye guys." Bulkhead said following after.

* * *

"I wanna go to."

The three younglings looked up to see the red bot, Sideswipes, pouting like a sparkling. His yellow twin rolled his optics and shook his head. Sari and Bulkhead had meet the strange pair when the red bot glomped their mini racer. After Bumblebee had introduced them, he explained the mission and as if they wanted to join. When Sideswipes said yes, his brother had said no.

"But Sunny!" Sideswipes whine. "Bee's going."

"Bumblebee is the leader." Sunstreaker growled. His right optic twitching at the word 'Sunny.' "Of course he's going."

Sideswipes continue to pout as his lip started to quiver. Sunstreaker was not affected by it at all. Soon a small whimper escaped the red bot's voice box. Sunstreaker tried to stay strong to his brother's pathetic begging. Then Sunstreaker lost all control when his brother optics widen in sad, little sparking eyes.

"Fine. We can go." Sunny said in defeat.

Sides' let out a loud cheer and threw his arms around Bumblebee. Sari grinned and let out a chuckle. Bulkhead just grinned clapped his servos. This was great! They had their team now. Sure it had one more person then requested but it'll be worth it. As they chat about the mission and went to their rooms, a blush-white light dance after the yellow espionage.

* * *

Me: Man that was long

Wally:*whistles in awe* Over 3,000 words

Shiro: New record...good job

Me:*faints*

BB: Eek! What happen to her?

Wally: Shiro actually said something nice

BB:*is in awe*

Shiro: S-shut up*looks away and sighs* Comment and rate


	5. Dear Prowl, It's a frightful Halloween

Me:*walks in a witch costume* Wala! Chapter 5 Halloween special!

BB:*dress as a ninja* Over 3,000 again.

Shiro:*dress as a devil* Someone's going for a new recored

Me: Sure am!

Wally:*jumps up in wearing an angel costume* Prime owns nada! Just the ideas!

Me: Oh and thanks to all those people loving this story!

* * *

Dear Prowl,

It's me, Bee.

You'll guess what we're doing! We're going to Earth! Just Bulkhead, Sari, the Jettwins, the Terror Twins and me. This was going to be great! I couldn't wait for it. It's been so long.

Although I did have to drag Sari out of bed at three o'clock in the morning. It wasn't as easy as it was when she was younger let me tell you. I got a scorch mark on my left horn because of that. It's not my fault that she wasn't use to waking up this early. I so didn't deserve that at all.

So after throwing cold water on her (I kinda took a bucket of water from the lake in the woods and kept it with me for a year) as revenge and letting her chase me around the room for ten minutes, we headed to the meeting place. Once we got there I noticed that Sunstreaker looked a bit annoyed, Jetstorm was glaring at Sideswipes, the said mech was poking his fire twin's helmet and Jetfire did the same as well. I found it very cute that Jetfire was starting to look up to the red bot.

Once I greeted everyone and explained what to do on the mission. We headed off into space.

Though some part of me couldn't help but think something was terribly wrong was going to happen once we got there. As if something was waiting for us to land and take us away forever. I don't like that feeling Prowl. It scares me. I wanted to tell the others but I'm afraid. What if they laugh at me for think that? Or what if it did happen and they blame me?

Damn it Prowl! Why aren't you here when I need you the most? Why did you give up your spark? I miss you so much.

* * *

Bumblebee looked up from his data pad and sighed. His spark was hurting again. Wanting to reach out and reuniting with Prowl's dead one. He hated the pain, the longing and the sadness that came with it. Why did his spark want to be with Prowl so much anyways? Why did it hurt so bad to be away from the plant that protected the two wheeler's grey form? Why did it hurt him to see _his_ limp body like it hurts to see Jazz flirt with a random Femme?

Bumblebee shook his head and went back to writing his letter.

* * *

It doesn't matter right now. What matters right now is the safety of my team. Although it would be nice to have you right behind me, to catch me if or when I fall.

It took us about nine hours to get there. It didn't surprise us to see Sari's father waiting for us. It was good to see the old man. Sari would agree with me since she all put threw herself at him in joy. Bulkhead was happy to see him as well. Both twins felt nervous at the small reunion.

You should have seen Dr. Sundace's face once Sari told him that she and the green bot were dating. I couldn't stop laughing for an hour. The others found it just as funny as I did.

After getting comfortable, we notice it was Halloween. The twins were excited, minus Sunny, and wanted to join in the fun. I wasn't all that sure about it, seeing the last time bulkhead and I went trick or treating we almost got killed by a giant spider.

But sadly, I couldn't resist the poor puppy-dog look. So I gave in and agreed that we can go. They all cheered and got their costumes. I think I even saw Sunny smile a bit.

Even though it made me happy to see my friends enjoying Earth's customs, the strange feeling that we were being watched frightens me. I don't like it Prowl. It's like the walls have ears and are listening to everything we say. As if our own reflections on the mirrors can see us just as we see them. I think I'm going crazy Prowl. I think my own reflection moved its servo towards me when I turned away.

Am I going crazy? If so…then slag it. I'm too young to go insane! If not…

Keep watch, Ninja-bot.

Scared,

Bumblebee

* * *

Sideswipe, Jetfire, Jetstorm and Sunstreaker chattered to themselves loudly with excitement. They had never done this game before and wonder how it was going to be like. What would this things called 'Candies' taste like? Could they even eat them? Were they colorful and bright? Did they come in different sizes?

"Okay, it's time to go trick or treating!" Sari called out walking to the door.

The new arrivals to Earth cheered and ran after her. Jetstorm decided to dress up as Frankenstein the monster. His brother, cover with fake fur, went as a werewolf howling at his blue twin before jumping onto his back. Jetstorm let out a started yelp before gaining his balance and continue to walk, giving his brother a piggy back ride. Sideswipe marched after them with serious face, trying to not laugh, wearing a black cape around his neck and baring his fangs at anything he sees. Sunstreaker rolled his eyes at his brother's antics and smirked. He slowly snuck up behind his red twin and slammed his giant paintbrush on his head. The vampire bot let out a cry when he felt the pain.

"Bumblebee! Sunny hit me!" Sides cried out turning to their team leader.

"Again?" Bee asked in amusement.

Sunny snickered and sneered at his twin. "Not my fault that he falls for the same trick every time."

Sides huffed his cheeks and stuck out his glossa. "Not true you big…big…meanie!"

Sunny gave Sides a drool look. He could not believe that his brother was acting like a sparkling. The golden bot shook his head. Actually he could image that since he does tend to act like this with the yellow espionage around. Bumblebee shook his head and giggled. He just loved the fact that Sides still acts like as a youngling instead of being the harsh warrior he is.

"Sunny stop being mean to your brother, it's not nice." Bee said as he fixed the artist's hat on top of the golden warrior's head. "Even if it's funny."

"Bumblebee! Your support to be on my side!" Sideswipes whined.

Bee giggled and patted his cheek. "Not this time Sides."

The said bot pouted and took off after Sari. The mechs he left behind burst into laughter. They weren't trying to be mean to him but he was making it to easy right now. Oh they knew that he would get them back at night with a prank but it was worth it.

"So what are you supposed to be?" Sunny asked after they finally stopped laughing.

"A ninja." Bee replied with a soft smile. He started to walk toward the direction the others went. "I was a vampire last time we did this, so I wanted to do something…different."

Sunstreaker nodded his head and looked at the minibot by the corner of his optics. He didn't really believe that but he wasn't going to push his small friend on it.

Friend

Sunstreaker smiled softly at the word. Never in his life did he think that he would befriend a minibot. Heck if a mech had come up to him and said that some day in the future he would get along with a short bot, he would have punched him in the face. He always thought that minibots were too weak to fight or at least be in the war.

He looked at the yellow minivan.

But Bee had shown him that minibots weren't short. They were tough little slaggers. He was glad that Bee had taught him that, two months ago when he beat the frag out him and Cliffjumper. Bumblebee was now his best friend in the world, besides his brother. He never puts them down, nor led Sides on or used them. Their little espionage was a blessing. It was because of him that Sunstreaker was willing to befriend other or at least able to trust them to a certain degree.

It was because of this he would protect the small mech, who had become something like a brother to him.

Bumblebee looked up at his tall pal and smiled.

'Yes, I will protect him.' Sunstreaker thought with determination. _'Nothing will ever hurt him when I'm around.'_

* * *

"Trick or treat!" Grinned the group of robots. The old lady whose house they had stopped by gave out a small chuckle before dropping a candy bar into their bags. "Thank you!"

Sari giggled as soon as the Autobot started to trade with each other as they left the house. She had not seen someone so happy about Halloween since Bulkhead and Bumblebee did this. Although it did ended too early for her tasted because of a certain techno-organic spider and badly as well. She just hoped that it wouldn't happen again this time around.

"Sari, Sari! Please be looking at what we gotten." Jetfire gloated, holding his big bag of sweets.

"Yes, yes! Be looking, be looking." Jetstorm echoed his brother.

Sides grinned and nodded, showing off his bag as well.

"That's great guys!" Sari encouraged. "You did very well on your first time. Even better than Bulkhead and Bee when first started."

"Aw we weren't that bad, Sari." Bulkhead smiled giving his red headed girlfriend's hand a squeeze.

Sari staged a sad sigh. "I guess not. It _was_ your first time."

The other bot giggled when they saw the green mech roll his optics. Jetstorm looked around, they were missing two people. Where could Bumblebee and Sunstreaker have gone? Did they live them behind? Should they go back and look for them?

"What be the matter brother?" Jetfire asked his blue twin when he notices the mystified look on his faceplate.

"I be looking for golden mech and yellow bumbler." Jetstorm answered his orange brother. "I do not know where they be."

"Hey…your right." Sides commented looking around. "That's weird…they were just behind me."

Sari shrugged, unworried. "They'll catch up to us. They're probably just started later then us."

"Yeah, you know how Bumblebee been acting a bit paranoid earlier. He might just have been checking things out and now he's getting sweets." Bulkhead said with a grin. "Don't worry about it."

"If you say-"

A loud screech filled the air, cutting off Jetstorm's sentence. The young team of Autobots shared a look of surprise. It sounded like a woman in trouble.

"Autobots, follow that sound!" Sari said taking the role of the leader.

"Yes ma'am!"

The bots quickly transformed and rushed to the sound. The new arrivals had never heard something like that before. Not even in battle. The Jettwins flew to the screech and was first to arrive. They quickly transform into their humanoid form and looked around. What they saw horrified them to the core.

There was shattered glass ever where, dead human bodies thrown hazard across the area. Over lamp lights, on top of crush cars, half way through broken windows, spiked through their stomachs by ripped fences and ripped apart. The ones that were ripped apart had their guts swerved everywhere; on trees, hanging out of torn throats, out of their stomachs and heads. Decorating everywhere from the windows to the walls and streets.

It was disgusting.

It was horrible.

It was terrifying.

Who would do this? Who would hurt these innocent humans?

"Brother…looks." Jetfire whimpered. "Baby younglings. They be killing baby younglings."

Jetstorm looked over to where his orange with pointed. He could see little human younglings ripped apart just like their older counter parts. Except for the younglings, the adult's heads were still attached. The blue flier covered his mouth and looked away. He wanted to purge so badly right now.

"Jetfire! Jetstorm!"

The twins looked over to see their teammates rushing towards them. Sari and Bumblebee, who was able to catch up only a minute after the screech, ran to their side only to freeze in their tracks.

"Oh Primus no…" Bee begged tearing up.

"Who would do such a thing?" Sari gasped in anger.

"I would of course!"

The Autobots tensed up and looked around. The voice sound so familiar to their ears.

"Show yourself!" Bumblebee demanded in anger.

The yellow mini espionage spy had always had a huge soft spot for humans. He love the way they communicate with each other as well as their music and style. So to see the beings that he swore to protect, the very own lives Prowl had given his spark to save, slaughtered like animals really piss him off.

"I said 'show yourself,' you fragging monster!" Bee screamed taking out his fusion swords.

Jetstorm jumped back at the fierceness of the yellow bumbler's voice. Gone was the sweet, loving, go-lucky bot and in his place was a cold, calculating warrior. Even the Terror Twins shiver at the sight. The Bee they knew was hidden away.

"Alright, alright. I'm going, dang."

The owner of the voice walked out of the shadows it was hiding. Everyone's optics eyes widen in shock and fear. Across from them was exactly the same as Bumblebee. The only difference was that the armor was a different color. His helmet and horns were sky blue, his shoulder, chassis, lower arms and legs were black, and his chest plate was yellow along with his upper arms. In his black servos were chains that led back to the shadows.

"Hello puppets." The mech grinned wickedly. He pulled roughly on the chains causing three broken and battered dinobots to appear. "My name is Goldbug."

Swoop looked up to see two familiar faces. The once little girl he had kidnapped for Meltdown and the green bot who saved his and his brother's life long ago. He wanted to cry out to them. To make them leave before this monster hurts them like hurt him. To save them from being chained like dumb animals.

Bee's optics widen in rage. Prowl's dino-friends were hurt and probably close to being offline. How dare this, this Goldbug hurt them! Prowl and Bulkhead both risked their ranks to save and protect them. And here this monster has them broken in like a wild stallion.

"Well? Aren't you going to introduce yourselves?" Goldbug asked with a tease dance across his voice. "It's only fair since I gave you mine."

"Autobots friends. Must leave before hurting like we dinobots." Grimlock croaked out sadly. "Be no like dinobots. Puny cars be free."

Goldbug's happy grin turned into a harsh sneer as he pulled on the chains. "Who gave you orders to talk you piece of rust?"

"No one." Grimlock whimpered.

"That's right pet." He tugged harder making them cry out in pain. "No one."

"Stop it!" Bulkhead cried out in horror. "You're hurting them! Can't you see that?"

Goldbug rolled his optic. "Shut up you fat fragger. I don't slagging care."

Bumblebee let out a roar and shot towards the enemy. Insulting his best friend was the last straw. He swung one of his sword at the color cyertronion's face and the other slash at the chains. Goldbug was able to dodge the first strike but could not move in time for the second. Bumblebee smirked as he was able to cut away at the metal chains. This action allowing the dinobots to escape from their imprisoner.

"You fucker!" Goldbug swore using a human cuss word that he learned long ago from a human. "You let my pets escape!"

He grabbed the top of his look-a-like's helmet and threw him into the wall. Sunstreaker let out a growl and join the battle to help his yellow friend. Goldbug caught sight of his action and shot at him with a laser cannon. Sideswipe shrieked at the sight of the hole in his brother's side. He pulled out his metal blades and went head on with the monster.

The red bot swung wildly at the red eye freak. The Jettwins run up to join as well. Using the powers give to them once they became half seekers. Goldbug yawned in bored before taking off into the sky to dodged one of Sari's energy blasters. Everyone gasped at the sight of blue seeker wings that were not there before.

"B-but how?" Jetstorm asked in fear and amassment.

"Quite easily little mech." Goldbug reappeared behind him. Before the blue flier could turn, he felt a forceful blow in the back causing him to go flying. "I was given these wings by my master. It's was he who told me all about your and other dimensions."

The colorful mech went up to the fallen bot and grabbed his head. "He sent me here to use my wings and destroy any disgusting creature I come across. Taught me everything I know that I use to kill all pathetic humans."

"Murder!" Jetstorm screamed in anger.

Goldbug smiled sweetly at the bot under him. "Yes I am, sweetheart. He also taught me this."

With that being said, he slammed the helmet into the ground. He smiled at the sight of a broken optic, dented faceplate, and Energon dripping down the blue mech's head and lip. Thought it didn't satisfied him once he heard a light groan. Just as he was about to finish the job, he was thrown back by fire blazing Bot. Jetfire roared in anger as he tried to get the monster away from his knocked out brother. He pulled at any wire he could get his servos on.

"Get the fuck off me, you glitch son of a bitch." Goldbug hissed shooting the other off.

Jetfire cried out in pain from the shot on his stomach. Bulkhead who was trying to calm the frighten dinobots ran to the orange flier's aid. Goldbug ignored the bulky green bot in favor of his own wounds. _'The little fucker was able to rip some wires on my shooting arm.' _Goldbug thought angrily. I never have to do this but it's time for me to retreat. He took out a mirror that was given to him by his leader.

"This was fun in all but it's time for me to take my leave." Goldbug sneered with glee. "But before I leave…I'm taking a tittle souvenir."

He pulled chains out of his subspace and threw them at the closet bot. Swoop let out a fear full cry as the chains wrapped around his body. The Seeker grinned as he pulled on the chains, sending the flying dinobots into his arms. Then he tapped the glass two times allowing a bright red light cover them whole. As the light wrapped around their bodies Swoop let out a cry for his brothers.

"Swoop!" Snarl whimpered reaching out to him.

Bumblebee stood up slowly ignoring Sari's word of discouragement. He then started to run on shaky legs. He didn't care that he was stumbling along as he ran. He had to get to Swoop before it was too late. As he ran he felt his warm up. He looked at the corner of his optic to his armor glowing bluish-white.

_Jump Bumblebee._

'_Prowl?'_

_Jump Bumblebee and you'll save him._

'_Whatever you say ninja-bot.'_

Bumblebee closed his optics and jumped. Yes, he did listen to the voice in his head. The voice that sound so much like his Prowl. The voice that he would always listen to if he had the chance to.

"Let him go, Goldbug!" Bumblebee yelled as he slammed into his copy.

The said bot growled and struggled. He refuses to let his prize go. As the light ate at them, Goldbug let out a scream in anger. "Never!"

The remaining bots on the covered their optics as the light flashed brightly before disappearing all together. They uncovered their optics to see nothing put stars in the sky. Their yellow friend was gone along with the dinobots. Grimlock and Snarl roared in sadness for their lost brother. Sunstreaker dropped to his knees in defeat. He had promise to protect the young spy failed. Sideswipes let out a howl of pain and cried. His beloved minibot was gone. Bulkhead pulled his girlfriend into his arms and let her cry into his chest. His best friend was gone.

"Oh Bulky! He's gone!" Sari cried out. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Sari…I don't know." He mumbled.

Only thing was going through his head.

_What are we going to tell Jazz?_

* * *

Goldbug hissed and spat at the unconscious forms he had brought with him. He hated losing and falling back. It was not in his character. What if his master gets angry with him because of he failed? Would he be punished? Would be killed like the Drench?

"No…" Goldbug whispered to himself.

His mighty lord wouldn't do that. Goldbug had been too faithful to him for far too long. Unlike that pathetic Drench. Besides he could give the yellow pest to him as an apology. Yes he would do that. He smiled at his plain for forgiveness as he threw his prisoners in his room before going to see the medic.

As he left, a bluish-white light appeared. It cycled around Swoop twice, its glow dimming in sadness. Then it went to Bumblebee and tapped against his yellow and black chest. The light swayed a bit before tapping it again. Bumblebee let out a small moan as his chest opened, baring his spark to the world. The light dance above the spark before entering his chest, the bluish-white light soon covered it like a shield as if to protect it from harm. Once the light became the barrier around the spark, Bumblebee's chassis closed up.

It would protect him from that ever the copy planned to do.

* * *

Me: Muhahahaha Cliffhanger!

Shiro: Aww to bad suckers*snickers*

BB: I dont like were this stories going...

Wally: I know right

Me: Whatever*rolled eyes*

Shiro: Comment and rate!


	6. Dear Prowl, Nothing but Shatter Glass

Me: Chapter 6! Sorry it took so long.

BB: Why did it take you so long?

Me: Had trouble on where to go with this chapter but hey its out now, right?

Wally: True that*nods*

Shiro: Meh like I could careless. Anyways Prime doesnt own shit, no duh.

Me/BB/Wally: Thanks for the support! Enjoy!

Me: P.S The characters that were not shown in TF:A have the TF:G1 design

* * *

_Bumblebee felt warm. Warmer than he ever felt before in his life. It was like he was being covered in a blanket. A blanket that would protect him from anything and everyone. Nothing could touch him though this soft barrier. Not even the pain in his spark. He could stay here forever._

"_You like it Bumblebee?"_

_Bumblebee's optics widen at the familiar voice. It couldn't be! The yellow minibot turned around to see the very mech that plagued his mind and pained his spark. His optics watered up as the black and golden bot walked up to him. Even with the samurai armor he was able to walk gracefully. Bee reached out to him, to touch him, to see if he was really._

"_Prowl…" The name escaped his throat in a whimper._

_The black and gold bot chuckled as he stopped a foot away. "Hello Bumblebee. It's been a while has it not?"_

_The yellow minibot let out another whimper at the huge space between him and his ninja-bot. Bee's breath caught in his throat. His ninja-bot? When has Prowl ever when his ninja-bot? Teammate, friend and even brother, yes but never his ninja-bot._

"_You're thinking too much Bumblebee." Prowl said as he took a step forward slowly. As if he was trying not to spooked the younger mech in front of him. "Why don't you just enjoy this warmth with me?"_

_No_

"_N-no…."_

_He's not real…._

"_No?" Prowl asked in surprise taking another step._

_He can't be real…_

"_No." Bee took a step back shaking._

"_Why not?"_

_You're not real…_

"_Because!"_

"_Because is not a real answer, Bumblebee." Prowl chuckled._

_Not real…_

_Bumblebee trembled where he stood and looked at down in fear._

_Not real…_

"_Bumblebee…" The motorcycle breathed out pulling the small bot into his arms._

_He's not real!_

"_NO!" Bee yelled trying to pull away. He struggled merciless in black arms. "You're not real!"_

"_But I am, Bee."_

"_No! You're dead! I saw you give up your spark!" The young __espionage__ cried out, falling limp in the other's arms. "I saw you die! Why?!"_

_Prowl looked at his horned friend in sadness. He wants to stop the pain but knew he couldn't. May be showing himself to the minivan was a bad idea. What if this caused more damage than healing? What if he undid everything Jazz had done to save the younger? He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he did._

"_Bumblebee…my sweet little Bumblebee." Prowl whispered gentle. He rubbed one of the yellow horns as an apology. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Please."_

_Bee continues to sob into the ninja's chest, clutching him as if he would disappear at any second. Knowing his luck, Prowl would._

"_Listen Bee…I don't have much time but I want to tell you something." Prowl whispered into the other's ear._

_Bumblebee looked up with tearful optics and quivering lips. "W-what?"_

"_I want you and Swoop to stand by each other in this world. Do not let your guard down, not even for a second. Nothing is like our world. They will hurt you." Prowl nuzzled Bee's helmet. "I will try and protect you in any way that I can."_

"_H-how?" The yellow __espionage asked hiccupping._

"_I don't know but I will find away." The ninja mumbled brushing his lips against a horn. His thumb rubbing circles on the yellow and black bot's hips. "I'll do anything to protect you."_

"_P-Prowl…" Bumblebee moaned softly melting into who he once thought as a big brother. "Please…"_

_What was he even pleading for? For Prowl to stay? For him to continue to do whatever he was doing to Bee's hips? What was going on?_

"_Bumblebee…" Prowl groan pulling the smaller frame against his. He buried his head into the younger's neck and stated to kiss it gently. "Any…thing…"_

_The said bot whimpered at the strange heat that slowly ate at him. It wasn't horrible or frightening. It felt good. He liked this heat. He liked the way Prowl held him, the way he touch him._

_Prowl knew this was wrong. He was dead and the young mech, which was softly pleading, in his arms was alive. Bumblebee was like a brother to him. A childish, annoying, eager to please brother. He shouldn't be doing this at all but as he looked down at the faceplate. The very face plate that was light up with pleaser and wanting. It drove him mad with want._

_But he couldn't. Bumblebee had to wake up soon. Much to both his and the minibot's dismay._

"_Wake up Bee." He whispered sadly._

_The said bot shook his head and cling on to him. "No. If I do…then I won't be able to see you anymore."_

"_I'm sorry…"_

_Prowl slowly let go much the yellow __espionage displeasure. He had to leave before he did something he could not fix. Bumblebee cried out as the world around him started to disappear. _

"_Prowl! Don't go!" He cried. "Prowl!"_

* * *

"No!"

Bumblebee woke up with a start and looked around. His breath came out in short breathes. He was in an unfamiliar dark room with Swoop laying next to him. His spark was pounding roughly against his chest.

It was a dream.

Just only a dream.

Bumblebee whimpered when he touched his chassis. _'Prowl.' _Oh how he wish that dream was real. It felt nice to see the ol'ninja bot again. To feel his touch and the warmth of his body.

Swoop let out a whine as he twitched on the cold, metal floor. He shivered, moaned, and whimpered as he curled up into a ball. Bumblebee felt his spark acked for the young dinobots. What did that monster do to him that the flier cried in his sleep?

The yellow espionage reached out and rubbed the metal bird's helmet. The blue, red and golden bot tensed up under his servo before relaxing.

"You poor thing." Bumblebee cooed to the flier. "Don't worry I'll get you away from that horrible creature."

That is…if he could figure out how they got here.

'_I will try and protect you in any way that I can.'_

Prowl

He had told the minivan to watch out for Swoop and himself. That he would guard him. Bumblebee frowned as he pulled the dinobot closer. But, what can the dead do? It's not like the ninja-bot could take form and fight. They were on their own.

* * *

Goldbug looked up at his leader, glad that his battle mask hides the fear on his face. His leader was angry and he knew it. The master will kill him and have Cliffjumper, the flightless bastard, take his place. The seeker held down a growl that wanted to escape. Like pits he was going to let some nobody take his place as the prince of the sky. No one will take that from him. The sky was his and his alone.

"Goldbug."

The said bot flinch at his lord's strong and low voice. It not only frightens him but aroused him as well.

"Yes master?" He asked not looking into those right red optics.

"Why did you retreat? Without my consent no less?"

"I did not want to retreat master." Goldbug started to say. He refuses to look up at the one in front of him. "But, I was l-"

He was cut off by being backhanded against his face. The black, blue and yellow seeker let out a cry as he fell to the ground clutching his face in shock. Never in his life had his master lay a finger on him. So why now? Why slap him for one simple mistake? Goldbug let out a quite whimper, not wanting the purple and blue bot stand over him to hear.

"You failed my Goldbug." His master spat. A shiver went down his back when he was grabbed roughly by the neck. "I should punish you for incompliant."

The small seeker off-lined his voice to stop a whimper from escaping this throat. If he didn't then his master would think him weak and the punishment would be even more painful. The purple and blue bot looked down at his subject squirmed in his servos before an idea strike him. Goldbug stood still as his lord let his throat go and took a seat on his throne.

"On your knees scout." The larger bot demand of his Air commander. "And remove your battle mask."

Goldbug did as he was told in fear. "Master?"

His only reply was his helmet being grabbed and his face was shoved against the big bot's pelvis. The purple and blue bot growled at the warm presser on his crotch. He purred at the sound of high pitch gasp and the trembling form it came from. He opens his plating exposing his spike. Goldbug shuddered as it brushed against his exposed cheek. It was huge.

"Suck."

"W-what? But master-"

"I gave you an order."

Goldbug let out a whimper as he quickly wrap his lips around the huge spike. He did not want to enrage his lord any more than he did. He licked softly and shyly at the cord in his mouth. His cheeks heated up in embarrassment the wires around his glitches. He wanted to cry from shame, embarrassment and anger. The colorful seeker cursed the orange jet that attacked him. It was because of the fucking excuse of a flier that he was here in this position. He never was in this position, it was usually Drench.

He slowly moves his head forward to take a bit of the spike into his mouth. This leader growled at the slow movement and thrust up. Goldbug gasps at the offending cord as it slammed against this throat. He whimpered at the damage the giant spike might cause. The seeker started to suck just as his master wanted. Liking from base to the tip, pulling the spike in and out,

"Good pet." His leader cooed as he stroked his air commander's helmet.

Goldbug shiver.

Drench was dead and he took the piece of scrap's place.

"Prime I have-Oh what's this? Am I interrupting something?"

Goldbug froze in shock. He knew that voice, he hated that voice. That voice now saw him in this lowly position. The prince of skies pulled away to see the bot he hated most. He locked eyes with the black and white Datsun behind him. He was the first to look away. The small bot did not want to see the smug look on his rival's face.

"No you did." The Prime said kicking the seeker in front of him away and closing his codpiece back up. "Goldbug get out of my sight."

"Y-yes sir." He muttered and quickly ran out.

He ran until he was three hallways away from the Prime's throne room and stopped. He lends against the wall next to him and cried. His savior, master and the mech he adored to no end had used him. His rival had seen him in a weaken state. Seen him when he was close to shedding tears. He felt disgusting. Goldbug laid there curled up for two hours before being lift up. Fear washed over him thinking it was the purple and blue Prime. He struggled to be let go before the hand on his leg squeezed tightly.

"P-please…don't…" He whimpered going still against the solid warm chest.

"Hmmm…the great Goldbug…begging in my arms," A voice sneered in his ear. A wet glossa brushed against it roughly before being bitten. Goldbug buckled shamefully in the arms of the bot that held him. "How the mighty have fallen."

The said bot looked up to a familiar red optics. It wasn't his commander, it was... "Prowl…get you disgusting servos off me you piece of slag."

"I don't think so Bug." The Datsun smirked as he walked to his rival's room. He tightens his grip on the other's limps when Goldbug started to struggle. "So you like to suck on spikes…Does that turn you on?"

Goldbug let out a cry as he tried to claw the bane of his existence's optics out. The black and white Datsun pulled out of hitting range and chuckled. He knew that rape, even if it was not by being spiked, was not something to tease about. Though thinking back on how his rival looked without his mask to hide him. Red cheeks, teary optics and shame written all over his faceplate brought heat to the Datsun's own crotch. If only Jazz wasn't on a mission, they would chain the smaller bot to their berth and have that expression written on his faceplate as they take him. To have him beg for mercy as they rip into him roughly and painfully. Yes, he would love to see the great Goldbug fall from grace over and over by his doing.

* * *

Bumblebee gently rubs the back of the robotic pterosaur. They had nothing to do and Swoop was starting to have one of his panic attacks. Bee was starting to worry that his friend's mind would finally snap. He would moan in pain, cry out in fear and flinch from even the slights of touches. The yellow espionage wanted to do much more for his flier friend but was afraid that he might be the one to break the fragile bird.

"Me Swoop…scared." The blue, red and golden finally said since they been here.

"I know Swoop…me too." Bee whispered gently petting the curvy helmet.

Swoop cuddled against the smaller mech's warm chassis and sighed. He missed his brothers, his freedom and the motorcycle that was so nice to him. He missed his home and even the spider lady that his older brother, Grimlock, was in love with. He missed the way Grimlock would try so hard only to fall on his face to impress her. He misses the way him and Snarl would laugh at him, mocking each plain he made. He misses the way Snarl would curl up to him and make up stories about the small light in the dark sky. What he misses out of all was the wind blowing against his wings.

"Swoop…shhh don't cry sweetspark. I'll protect you. Don't cry." Bumblebee cooed as he hugged the sobbing mech in his arms.

Swoop looked up at the one who was doing his best to comfort the young dinobot. He's been there for him, not getting angry at his tears or looking at him in disgust. Swoop wrapped his arms slowly around the yellow car's neck and rubbed his faceplate against his neck. He was-no _is_ thankful for the minibot's presents. Without him, Swoop knew he would die from insanity. He wanted to thank the minibot…but didn't know how too.

"Swoop is very thankful for small bot." He mumbled off-lining his optics to feel the warmth better.

Bee giggled slightly. "Swoop is very welcome."

Swoop let out a light moan as Bee started to pet his wings. He like those gentle servos better the hash and demanding ones from before. He love this gentle touches and wanted more but was afraid. Swoop looked up at the yellow speedster's crystal, blue optics than to the other's lips. The yellow espionage spy notices this and smiled. He could see the curiosity and fear in the younger bot's optics. Bumblebee trailed his digits up and down the flier's back softly, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

"What does Swoop want?" Bee asked in a whisper lending forward.

Swoop looked wide optics before ramming his lips onto the other. Bumblebee went still before kissing the trembling pterosaur back. The said bird moaned at the light kisses and put a bit more presser. Bee licked the younger's lips before letting his glossa enter the willing mouth of the other. Swoop cling to the older bot's shoulder as their glosses tangled together, thinking about his first kiss with Wasp.

Wasp

His first true love, his first lover and first mate. In Bumblebee's place he imaged that it was Wasp touching him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Bumblebee the other hand was imaging that it was Prowl in Swoop's place. The yellow espionage pulled the flier closer, on to his lap as he kissed down Swoop's chassis from his lip and back up to them. The blue, red and golden bot squirmed as Bee rubbed up and down his sides. Playing with wires that only Wasp had ever played with and teased.

"W-wasp…" Swoop moaned as he grinds against Bee's pelvis with want and need.

Bee buckled with pleasure, gripping his hips. "…Prowl."

Both bot cling to each other thinking about one's they cared about. Swoop with his thoughts on his missing lover and the scout with his thoughts about in the morning dream Prowl. The speedster reached down towards the flier's pelvis and opened his codpiece. Swoop froze before remembering that it was his lover touching him and not that monster Goldbug. He quickly latched his mouth onto one of Bumblebee's horns making the other one cry out in pleasure.

"Scrap!" Bee panted gently grabbing Swoop's spike and started to pump it.

Swoop wailed desire clawing at the other's back. "More!"

Bumblebee continues to pump taking it slow to fast. Having Swoop call Wasp's name over and over before he came. Then let out a strangled yelp before falling into Bee's chest sound asleep. Bee closed his optics and sighed with a smile. He was glad he could bring comfort to the young dinobot, even though he was still to arouse after.

"Put me down!"

Bumblebee froze and tried to hide themselves from Goldbug. He quickly pulled Swoops into the closet and watched as their prisoner was being carried in by a black and white Datsun. Bumblebee notices that he had a pair of door wings sticking out his back, with the tattoo of 'To capture and enslave' written on one of them. Just like Goldbug, the evil Autobot had bright red eyes.

"But Bug…We have started playing yet." The Datsun teased dumping the seeker onto the bed.

Goldbug lashed out his legs in anger. "Get fragged!"

The black and white mech purred as he grabbed both legs and held them in the air, separated. He liked his lips at leaking codpiece that covered his prize. "Someone's ready for me."

"Like pits I am!" Goldbug hissed, blushing in shame. He refuses to let his enemy have control over him. "I said get off!"

The Datsun bend down and licked the panel roughly.

"Gahh! Stop!"

Bumblebee felt anger swell up in him. As much as he hated the black, blue and yellow seeker, no one should be force to do anything they didn't want to. Even if he did, as he started to think he did, rape his friend. He ran up to the Datsun and shoves him away. Goldbug gasped in shock then growled. He didn't need to rescue like some damsel in distress by some good-good.

"Are you okay?" Bee asked his look alike.

"Frag off slagger." Came the reply.

'_Well he's okay.'_ Bee thought rolling his optics. He looked over at the white and black bot to see that he was being glared at. _'Scrap.' _The young seeker looked at his attacker and felt hatred fell him. How dare he try to have his way with him? The prince of skies!

"What's this Bug?" The Datsun asked with a leer. The bot that shoved him looked almost like his rival. "A new toy pet?"

"Fuck you."

The Datsun smirked at his teammate's potty mouth. "Come here and I'll make that happen."

Goldbug shivered. Bumblebee noticed and growled. "Leave him alone!"

"Watch little boy or less I'll..." The Datsun barred his teeth, and then smiled wickedly. "On the other servo…"

He got up and stalked up to the small yellow bot. Bumblebee took a step back before he was picked up and thrown against Goldbug. Both minibots let out a yelp in pain. Goldbug being the one quicker to react clawed at bigger bot. The Datsun dodged and grabbed his wrist painfully. He crawled up to them slowly kiss his way up the seeker's arm.

"P-Prowl." Goldbug gasped when he felt his rival cup him.

"Prowl?" Bee gasped softly to himself. "No…it can't be."

"Oh but why not?" 'Prowl' asked as he grabbed the young minivan by the horn.

The yellow espionage spy cried out in pain when 'Prowl' bit into his neck as Goldbug cried out in shame. 'Prowl' smirked as he saw that he had the great air commander squirming under his servos. Goldbug grind his teeth together to stop him from buckling his hips. His body heating up without permission and acking for more. Bumblebee wasn't doing much better since his actions with Swoop earlier still had him aroused.

"Just give up. You're both mine now." 'Prowl' chuckled darkly as he opened Goldbug's codpiece.

Goldbug whimpered at the touch. This was his punishment from Primus himself. For losing to that fucking orange jet, for retreating, and letting himself drop his guard. Yet…even though this was shameful and humiliating, Goldbug couldn't help but be turned on by the sight of 'Prowl's lustful optics or the minibot's painful gasp. He wanted more, to hear 'Prowl' growl possessively in his ear or make the other cry out more in fear.

'Prowl' looked at his rival in shock as the seeker grabbed his white servo and shove it into his port. He let out a growl at the feel of the tightens of it and thrust his finger in. He watched as the shame washed away into pure pleasure on the willing bug. He watched as he pulled his fingers out and sees the needing look on Goldbug's face. Jazz would have loved his. He would have loved to see delicious begging that 'Prowl' was getting.

Bumblebee struggled as he tried to escape the bigger bot's hand but no luck. 'Prowl' noticed it and pulled at the horns again. The young scout gasped in pain and prayed to Primus that Swoop would not wake up. He didn't not want this to happen to the young flier again or to see this happen to him.

"You're mine." 'Prowl' growled pulling at his codpiece open.

"Yours." Goldbug whimpered as he watches as the older mech started to play with his look a like's port and spike.

Bumblebee closed his eyes to stop his tear. He couldn't escape this and he knew it. As he off-lined his optics he would have seen a bluish-white light wrap around his body and threw the Datsun off his body.

_Prowl_

_'I will protect you'_

* * *

Me: I like to say is dont hate me*whimpers*

BB: PRIME!.

Shiro: Hell*shock*

Wally: What the hell Fortune?!

Me: Dont judge! I wanted to do something some what dark

BB: OR EVIL!

Me:*whimpers* Rate and Comment


	7. Dear Prowl, Jazz appears

Me: There number 7

BB: What took you so long?

Wally: Yeah

Me: I didnt know where to go with Sari and Bulkhead's point of view.

BB: oh

Me: And I have school too ya know

Wally: Oh yeah*rubs his neck* I forgot...

Me: ugh...I dont own TF

* * *

"_Let him go, Goldbug!" Bumblebee yelled as he slammed into his copy._

_The said bot growled and struggled. He refuses to let his prize go. As the light ate at them, Goldbug let out a scream in anger. "Never!"_

_The remaining bots on the covered their optics as the light flashed brightly before disappearing all together. They uncovered their optics to see nothing put stars in the sky. Their yellow friend was gone along with the dinobots. Grimlock and Snarl roared in sadness for their lost brother. Sunstreaker dropped to his knees in defeat. He had promise to protect the young spy failed. Sideswipes let out a howl of pain and cried. His beloved minibot was gone. Bulkhead pulled his girlfriend into his arms and let her cry into his chest. His best friend was gone._

"_Oh Bulky! He's gone!" Sari cried out. "What are we going to do?"_

"_I don't know Sari…I don't know." He mumbled. _

Sari looked out into the dark sky and sigh. It's been almost a week since they lost Bumblebee and Swoop. One big, horrible week that will never be erase from her mind. She didn't know what to do or what to say. She felt…

_Lost_

Just like her friends. No one there to help or protect them, not that they need it although it would ease her a bit. The dinobots weren't much different from her. They looked miserable without their younger brother. Grimlock refuse to talk to anyone but Snarl. Snarl refuses to leave his temporary room at the old base. They both cried to the moon and roam through the city at night. It scared her to see them without their fiery spirit. Bulkhead tried his best to keep them happy with his art and stories of Cybertron.

Jetstorm was still recovering from the damages caused by Goldbug. He was still blind in the left optic and had small denting it as well. He was a bit jumping after waking from a two day stasis from his attack. Jetfire had been by his brother's side through the whole time. He was afraid that if he left his brother for on second then Goldbug would finish the job. Both cling to each other in sadness for a fail battle and for their lost friend.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipes were a different story all together. Sunstreaker refuse to look into anyone eyes. Flinching at sounds of minivans passing by and hearing the name of the one they lost. He was quick to anger or a quicker than before. He had felt as if it was his fault that they lost their comrades. Sideswipes looked so broken without the yellow spy to cheer him up. Just like his twin he also felt as if it was his fault that they couldn't save his friends. He, just like Snarl, refuse to leave his room unless for Energon to consume.

Sari's shoulders dropped in depression and tears escaped her blue eyes. Her best friend, her brother was lost out there with a psychotic seeker look alike. She was afraid of never seeing the yellow scout again. She had promised to herself and another that he would always be protected.

But now, she could only wait until Bulkhead finished building the ground bridged-or was it called time bridged?-with her father. Than together they would storm into the base that held their friend and rip them apart until they gave Bee up. She smirked thinking about when she was younger and how Bee used to annoy anyone who was stupid to capture him. She could remember when Bumblebee was captured by Thundercracker, one of Starscream's clones, and not even an hour later he was given back by the fearing Con. A small quiet giggle escaped her lips. How she missed the old time.

Bulkhead looked at his girlfriend and shook his head with a sigh. Something was wrong was his Sari. She has been acting strangely all week. Oh, sure he noticed her acting a bit after the war with Megatron two years ago but thought nothing about it. Who wouldn't act weird after seeing your home world being almost destroyed? Although lately her behavior was becoming a bit worst. At first it was just her being a friend then she started to be extremely friendly.

The green mech looked at the device in his servos then back at the red headed teen. When she started to became friendlier than normal, Bulkhead was flattered. She was a great help to his farm. She would take care of the little sparking while he would rebuild his farm with his creator. Then she would help his carrier with the armor washing and keeping the house clean. She even helps clean up after the animal as well as making him lunch.

The she would talk to him about their youngling hood, dreams for the future and what they wanted to do now. Bulkhead had never told people that he dreamed to something more than just being a spacebridge builder. No one but Bumblebee had tried to get to know the bot he hid inside. That there was more to him than his strength, smashing and art.

He was even more excited when she agreed to be his girl. Now looking at her sitting by the window-waiting, he was getting worried. They had already lost Prowl, almost lost Ratchet and now Bee is missing. How long until his little sweet spark snaps?

"Bulky?"

The said mech flinched as he found the femme he was thinking about right next to him. Her baby blue stared into his with sadness and uncertainty. There was something else, lurking in the darkness.

"Yeah Sari?" He asked putting the unknown object in his servos down.

"Is Bumblebee coming back?" She asked with a childish tint to it.

Bulkhead frowned and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry Sari. He's Bee! He always finds his way back."

The tension in her shoulders left.

"Plus he won't just leave us to rust and he has Swoop with him as well. They'll all come back."

The techno-organic looked up at the bigger bot and muttered to herself as she walked away. "Oh…yeah…Swoop. He was captured too."

Bulkhead felt his spark sink. She had forgotten about their dino friend. It was getting worst. She was forgetting the bots that were in her life. She never forgets her pals, never.

_Not the first time_

Bulkhead winced in shame and sadness. After this mission ends and their friends came back, he was taking her to Ratchet. He promises.

* * *

Jazz let out a groan as he slumped over his desk. He just finished writing over thirty mission reports. _'That'll teach meh to put off written them.'_ He thought with he winced. A whimper escaped his lips as he tried to open and close his writing hand.

"Damn Sentinel." He muttered with another wince. "Making meh write mah servo off."

"Jazz!"

'_Speak of da devil and the devil shall appear.'_ The black and white Porsche thought bitterly using one of the human's sayings. All he wanted was to go to bed, curled up to his lil'Bee and snooze the day away. Was that so hard to ask for? Just a bit of Jazz-man time with his yellow and black minibot. With a sigh, he looked up to see a dark blue, black and grey mech. It was times like these that he was glad to have his visor. It hid the harsh glare that was on his face.

"Yes sir?" He tried not to growl.

Sentinel raises a metal brow and tosses him keys. "Here, take them."

"Wait…what? Why would I-"

"You are now dismiss until next month." The Prime said walking away from the completely stun Jazz. "Enjoy your vacation Soldier."

Jazz stared at the object in his servos and grin. He saluted his commanding officer and ran to his room. He quickly packed up a week full of stuff that he would need and some Energon treats that he bought on one of his missions. He stops for a minute and went to Bee's side of the room. He reached under the berth and pulled out the stuff black cat that he had made as a surprise present for his lil'Bee's creation day last year.

_Jazz looked at the internet and groan. For a whole month he had been looking for the perfect gift for Bumblebee. He looked at every store at every city in the world. He was even tempted to go back to Earth and get him something there. _

_Jazz shook his head. If he gotten something from Earth than Bee would start feeling lonely. He hasn't forgotten how the yellow minibot love Earth and would miss its organics. It also wouldn't help if Bumblebee snuck off to the blue and green plant. _

"_Gahh! How hard is it to find a damn present?" Jazz moan rubbing his faceplate annoyed._

"_Geez Boss, what got your wires in a twist?"_

_Jazz looked over to see Cliffjumper walking in with Mirage in his arms. The blue and silver tower nudged his lover in the rib before looking at his commanding officer. He knew that the black and white Porsche was looking for the best creation day gift for their young __espionage. He slowly got out of his mate's embrace and walked up to the top spy. He looked over the ninja-bot's shoulder and looked at the computer screen._

"_I do hope you are not thinking of getting any of these things." Mirage asked softly with a frown. "You could do much better."_

_Jazz raise a brow. "Oh really? Than what should ah do?"_

"_I do not know…" _

_Cliffjumper sighed. "Why don't you just make something? I mean his creation day is next week. Wouldn't he like something made from the heart?"_

_Cliffjumper fidget slightly at the stares the others were giving him._

_Mirage blinked and then grinned lovingly. "Oh Cliff, your brilliant! Why didn't I think of that?"_

_He waltz up to his partner and threw his arms around the red bot's neck. Cliffjumper blushed as Mirage kissed his cheek twice before being kissed on the lips. Jazz snickered as he watched one of his toughest spy melt into a puddle of goo by his lover. _

_Although he couldn't help but fell jealous of the two love bots. He wanted to have someone just like that. Someone who would kiss him, hug him, love him, but with his job he didn't have the time to look for a lover. _

_As he was deep into thought, Mirage's pulled away from his lover and turned to their leader. "You should make him something!"_

_The music love mech jolted out of his thought. "W-what?"_

"_Oooh We can make him a blanket or a stuff animal that humans are so fond of or a…a-"_

"_Raj calm down!" Cliffjumper chuckled pulling his bondmate to him. "This is Jazz's gift not yours."_

_Mirage blushed lightly and nodded. "R-right…I forgotten."_

_The music bot grinned and jumped up from his chair. "You right! Ah should make something for Bee."_

_Mirage cheered and offered his sowing skills. Than together they work for a week. They collected different color types of cloth, research objects to make and stayed up every night to get the animal right. Jazz just hoped the mini_ _espionage liked it._

_~Bee's creation day~_

_Jazz watched as Bumblebee write in his data pad, boredom sketched on his face. He chuckled at the sight of droopy optics and the way Bee would jump awake. Slowly he made his way to the yellow spy and covered his optics. Bee tensed up under his servo than he relaxed and giggled._

"_Jazz is that you? You scared the circuits out of me." Bumblebee said turning around. "Hi."_

_Jazz laughed and hugged the tiny scout. "Hey lil'Bee, happy creation day kiddo. I got you a present."_

_He pulled out an elephant size, stuff cat from his back and hand it to his friend._

_Bumblebee squealed and wrapped his arms around the taller bot. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love it!"_

_Jazz blushed and smiled, rubbing his head. "You welcome…made it mah self with a bit of Raj's help."_

_Bee looked up at him and smile. He tightens his grip on the older mech and nuzzled his neck. Jazz hugged his pal back and sent a mental 'thank you' to Mirage. Now all he had to do was distract Bee so the rest of the other minibots gets the surprise party ready._

Jazz smiled as he place the small cat into his bag and took off. He waved good bye to his fellow workmate and ran to the ship.

Earth here he comes!

* * *

Bulkhead looked up at the stars and smiled. No one knew this but he and Bee loved to lie under the Stars when everyone was a sleep. This time was able to allow them to relax from their roles.

_Bumblebee…comes home…_

The green bot sat up and sighed. Break time was over. He had to get back to the ground bridge. He just needs one more thing and it would finally be finish. Then other and he can go get Swoop and Bee.

And he will make Goldbug pay.

"Geez Bulkhead. Why so glum mah mech?"

Bulkhead's optics widens. 'Slag.'

"Jazz?

* * *

Me: Meh...I could have done better.

Bb: Agreed.

Wally: Well there's always next time

Me: Right!

BB: Rate and Comment!

Wally: If ya have any ideas dont be afraid to write them!


End file.
